


Sweeter than Chocolate [HIATUS]

by crispystraykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Demons, M/M, Possessed, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispystraykids/pseuds/crispystraykids
Summary: Time to gear up. They had all slipped a silver cross necklace over their heads. All five of them also wore a blessed silver ring. They strapped knives, daggers, guns and all sorts of weapons on themselves. Seungmin grabbed his favourite beloved bow with his silver tipped arrows. It was time to go.





	1. Hellevator

     "These vampires have killed yet another person. This seventeen year old boy is now the twenty third murder..." said the random news presenter.

      Chan sat on the counter, swinging his legs. They had to do something about this. He reached for his phone and called four other numbers.

      In twenty minutes, the group had formed. All of them were hunters. Vampire hunters. Seungmin was the first to arrive.

      "Hey Chan! Did you call because of the news?"

      "Yep."

       The doorbell rang again. Felix, Changbin and Woojin stood there.

       "G'day mate!" exclaimed Felix, high-fiving Chan.

       "Hey." said Changbin, in his usual grumpy self.

       Chan welcomed Woojin with a hug.

       "Okay! So I guess you all know why we're all here. I did some research and apparently the closest vampire group is down the road." Chang explained, pulling out a few sheets of paper out with a map printed on it and red marker circles scribbled everywhere.

       Time to gear up. They had all slipped a silver cross necklace over their heads. All five of them also wore a blessed silver ring. They strapped knives, daggers, guns and all sorts of weapons on themselves. Seungmin grabbed his favourite beloved bow with his silver tipped arrows. It was time to go.

 

        As Minho watched the 10pm news, he sighed.

        "That stupid fucking rookie vampire group did it again!" he shouted, throwing his glass onto the ground. "Such idiots! How could you even kill like that and leave such a mess? Are they that dumb? Why can't their sire or whoever turned them look after them?" he muttered, as he paced around the room. Jisung crept behind him and gave him a surprise back hug. Minho leaned into him.

        "Heeeyyy..." Jisung said, burying his face into Minho's hoodie. He must've just woken up. Jisung's just-woken-up look was so cute.

        "Minho! Minho! My bin is overflowing! Can you take it out?" Shouted Jeongin from upstairs.

        Minho rolled his eyes and yelled back to do it himself. A loud groan came from upstairs and loud stomps came down the stairs. The sound of the front door slamming echoed through the apartment. Their bins were around the back of the building.

        Jeongin stepped outside in a big oversized t-shirt and shorts. He also had his pink fluffy slippers on. It wasn't cold for him even though a slight breeze flung his hair into his face. A noise came from behind him as he empties his bin. Footsteps. Jeongin's head whipped around to see a blonde boy looking at him. He was holding a knife.

        "What...?" Jeongin said, confused and slightly scared. He tried to walk past the guy, but he raised the knife to his throat. "Do I really need to fight this guy?" thought Jeongin. "Maybe if I do I can go back and tell Minho." He raised his arms in a fighting position. However, a huge painful sensation shot up his leg. Jeongin let out a loud cry and tears pricked his eyes. An arrow was stuck in the middle of his calf. Jeongin grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, making him cry more. His leg froze and went limp. He looked up at the guy with his innocent and confused eyes.

        "Why me?" He whispered. The guy walked up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up to stand. A sharp burning sensation caused him to flinch and try to punch the guy. As he realised what he had done, Jeongin pulled his hands back to himself and stepped backwards. The man stepped forwards. Jeongin was pressed up against the wall. Tears were streaming down his face. His soft brown hair was plastered to his face with sweat. The man raised his hand to Jeongin's throat. He saw the little silver ring on his finger. Jeongin had crumpled back on the ground, desperately trying to avoid the ring. However, the hand grabbed his throat. Jeongin screamed in pain. The man pulled him away from the wall and onto the street where a black van was waiting. Jeongin passed out before they reached the van.

          Chan got annoyed as the little vampire passed out on the street. He picked him up and put him in the van. Honestly, this kid was quite cute and small. Chan doubted that he would be the murderer, but then it could be anyone.

          "Wow, this kid's adorable." Woojin said, breaking the silence.

          "Yeah, I bet he was like sixteen when he turned." suggested Chan. He turned around to look at the small body. He was curled up in a ball and looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry Jeongin.  
> Hunters: Chan (leader), Woojin, Seungmin, Felix and Changbin.  
> Vampires: Lino (leader), Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin


	2. Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hang on... the date." Minho realised something. "It's his feeding night tonight."

      "Jeongin has been gone a long time now." Minho said, checking his watch. "Almost two hours. The sun's comingbup in four hours." 

      "I thought he was taking out the trash." said Hyunjin from across the room.

      "Hang on... the date." Minho realised something. "It's his feeding night tonight." 

      Jisung bit his lip. They walked to the front door, went down the apartment stairs and made his way to the bin. Blood. He could smell it. Jeongin's blood. A shiny object caught his eye. It was an arrow with a silver tip. Someone had shot Jeongin with it. 

      

      Jeongin opened his eyes. He smelt new scents he hadn't smelt before. A large window was opposite him. The moon had started going down already. He probably had three to four hours. His stomach rumbled for blood and his mouth was dry. 

      "Hello?" He called out, voice raspy. Jeongin couldn't stop his tears, he also couldn't wipe them, because he was tied up and put on a sofa. The smell of seasalt filled the room. Must be a foreighner. Jeongin hissed, but ended up coughing. He really needed blood. The freckled boy leaned down to look closer at Jeongin's face. He trued to turn around to get away, but his leg moved and pain was sent up his body. Jeongin cried more.

      "You alright there? We won't hurt you, if you don't hurt us." said the freckled boy. 

      Jeongin just coughed, "Blood..." he whispered. 

 

      "More bloody hunters!" Minho shouted. "We have to find Jeongin." 

      Hyunjin was feeding upstairs on some human that volunteered. 

      "We'll have to look tomorrow night, because the sun is coming up now." Jisung said, peeking behind the curtain. 

      "Why did they come here? We didn't even do anything. It was those stupid rookie vampires on the other side of town." Minho complained. "We have to find him. This is so dumb. Why didn't I take out the stupid trash." He let out a loud sigh and threw himself onto the sofa with Jisung. This stress was getting to him. 

 

       "Please... draw the curtain..." begged Jeongin, weakly. He was starving and an hour away from being burnt to death. A chocolate smelling guy was standing in the room. Someone had called him Seungmin before. 

       "Seungmin?" whispered Jeongin. His hunger was evolving. He was going to attack someone. They weren't safe. "Please give me blood..." He stared up at the man, who had turned to face him now. 

       Seungmin looked up at the boy tied up on the couch. He was so small. Kind of pretty. He was begging for blood, it must've been his feeding night. Seungmin knew thirsty vampires were dangerous, so he offered his wrist. Seungmin sat down on the edge of the sofa next to the vampire and put his wrist where his mouth was and closed his eyes. 

      "Drink." 

      Jeongin's fangs ripped out and pierced the boy's skin. Jeongin could feel the boy twitch and tense up, but he kept drinking. Smooth chocolate flavoured blood poured into his mouth, sending tingels down his throat. He didn't notice how much he was drinking until Seungmin tried to pull away. Jeongin let go and looked at the boy. He looked faint and pale. He gasped.

       "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" whispered Jeongin. 

       "It's okay." Seungmin pulled himself up only to collapse again. 

       "Help! Someone!" shouted Jeongin. 

       A scary looking guy raced in and towards Seungmin. He rested Seungmin down and put a hand at Jeongin's throat. The ring burnt his flesh. He screamed in pain. 

       "He let me feed off him, but I had too much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." whispered Jeongin, as the grip tightened.

       "Changbin, that's enough." said a voice. The room begain to smell of honey. The burning hand let go and Jeongin coughed and spluttered. The guy passed Changbin a glass of water for Seungmin.

       "He's not dead."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What SKZ smell like...  
> Seungmin: chocolate  
> Chan: lavender  
> Changbin: pepper  
> Felix: salt  
> Woojin: honey  
> Jeongin: lemons  
> Minho: febreeze ehehehehe  
> Jisung: fried rice  
> Hyunjin: roses


	3. Young Wings

      Jeongin felt at his burning neck. He could feel skin and flesh. Woojin stepped closer towards the little vampire, but Jeongin squirmed away. Woojin could see the fear in his eyes. He almost felt sorry for this kid. Chan strolled into the room holding a cup of weird liquid.

      "This is for you." said Chan, passing the cup to Woojin to feed Jeongin.

      "What is it? I don't want it!" stammered Jeongin backing up against the sofa. Chan signalled for Changbin to hold him down. The burning sensation came back to his arm where Changbin gripped. Jeongin screamed again. Woojin poured the liquid down his throat. It smelt weird and tasted like coins. He coughed, trying to spit it out.

      "What was...that?" he went dizzy, not focussing on faces anymore. Then everything went black.

    

      "It's sunrise." exclaimed Minho, putting his face in his hands. "Why haven't we found him yet. This is so annoying." He could feel a lump in his throat and his hand was trembling slightly. Jisung put an arm around Minho, calming him down a little bit. Minho placed a light kiss on Jisung's nose.

      "I love you." whispered Jisung, winding his arm around Minho's waist.

      "I love you too."

 

      "What do we do with the kid?" asked Chan. The sun was up and the five of them were sitting on a patch of grass outside their apartment. Little daisies surrounded them, sometimes attracting a bee and scaring the life out of Changbin. They had locked Jeongin in a room with drawn curtains.

      "He's quite cute." admitted Seungmin, "He may have drained my blood, but he's innocent." Seungmin thought of the tiny boy drinking blood from his wrist. It hurt like crazy, but Seungmin ignored the pain. It wasn't his fault he couldn't control his hunger.

 

      Jeongin groaned as he rolled over. He had no idea what time it was. Jeongin wondered if he should risk looking outside. He approached the window and carefully pulled the blind back by a centimetre. Immediately, the burning rays from the sun shot through the gap and hit his sin on his face. He cried out, yanking the blind shut again. A single bleeding line of burnt skin ran through his cheek. Jeongin sat there, helpless. He wondered if Minho had noticed him disappearing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are so short sorry   
> I also got a wattpad account so follow me there @_flexix   
> I started writing this crack fic so I might start uploading that, but I don't really want to upload another fic without finishing this one because I will probably forget about one of them  
> I have so much of this fic written on paper but I never hace time to type it up jnfdjjdjdsf oh well  
> ill try uploading more regularly


	4. YAYAYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oH nO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but I got really lazy and missed out all my capital letters at the beginning of my sentence oops

     finally it was night time, Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin crept out into the darkness and split up to find the house or flat that Jeongin was in. they definitely knew the scent of his blood, lemons.

     Hyunjin approached a block of flats when he could smell Jeongin. along with honey, sea salt, lavender and pepper. interesting. the pepper smell was getting closer, making his nose slightly itchy. Hyunjin didn't hear the faint footsteps behind him over the loud rustling of bin bags in the wind. Hyunjin felt someone grab his arms and twist them painfully. two snapping sounds came from his arms and he screamed in pain. a silver knife was held to his throat. the entrance to the block of flats was getting closer, as the person shoved him over in that direction. Hyunjin couldn't even see his attacker. he couldn't concentrate because of the pain in his arms. it would take about an hour to heal bones thanks to his abilities. the person behind him pushed him into the lift and pressed the seventh floor. Hyunjin tried to turn his head to see who was behind him, but then the knife was pushed closer, now touching his skin. Hyunjin screamed in pain, collapsing on the elevator floor. the attacker left him lying there until they reached the seventh floor. he pulled him up and dragged Hyunjin to one of the rooms.

     Jisung had searched the whole section of town that he was allocated. there seemed to be no sign of Jeongin. as he walked back to their flat, Jisung smelt something weird. it smelt nice, like chocolate, and made him slightly hungry even though he fed during the day. he looked around to see if anyone was there. no one. suddenly, he heard a quiet whoosh sound. pain exploded in his side. Jisung cried out, sending vibrations through the air. his ability was, when he was in pain or if he just wanted to, he could scream and send vibrations through the air to other vampires in his clan. Jisung gasped to see an arrow buried deep into the side of his stomach. everything went black.

     Minho was wondering down the street when he felt Jisung's vibrations. he needed help. Minho raced down the street towards the source. there was also a trail of Jisung's blood to follow. soon enough he caught up.

     "let go!" called Minho, standing less than five metres away from them. the boy carrying Jisung liked so young. probably not even twenty yet. he was very tall though. Minho could tell he was tired and his reactions were slower. the boy tried to shoot arrows at Minho, but he just dodged them all. Minho had speed and agility ability. the boy looked so confused. Minho ran to the boy and grabbed his bow and arrows and chucked it down the street. the boy tried to fight back, kicking and punching. Minho got annoyed and sapped his leg.

     "shall we take you of now..." Minho wondered out loud. the look on the boy's face changed  to complete fear and started begging him not too. "carrying two people might be hard..." muttered Minho. " meh ill take them both.

     Seungmin lay helpless on the road. he knew this Minho would take him away and probably kill him. Seungmin felt soft arms pull him up. the pain in his leg made him cry out. Jisung was carried on minhos back and Seungmin was carried around the front. In a way Seungmin felt kind of comforted even though he was being kidnapped and his leg was snapped. soon they reached the apartment that Seungmin was hiding across from on the night they took Jeongin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters sorry


	5. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A target.

    Hyunjin was shaken awake by Jeongin.

    "oh my gosh, Jeongin!" Hyunjin exclaimed, hugging Jeongin. both of Hyunjin's arms had healed. how long had he slept?

    "I missed you." sniffed Jeongin into Hyunjin's sweater. Jeongin was wearing a large t-shirt with a bit teared off the side. he had shorts on and there was some cloth (from his t-shirt) tied around his leg and it was blood stained. There were also a few streaks of burnt marks around his arms and neck. A streak ran through his cheek. Hyunjin raised his hands to Jeongin’s cheek and cupped his face. Jeongin leaned into his touch.

   Seungmin opened his eyes to find himself tied to a wooden chair. His leg was slightly bandaged up, however it still hurt since it had snapped. He gasped as a figure appeared next to him. It was the guy who had carried him. Seungmin actually thought he was quite handsome. Were all vampires that handsome?

   “what do you hunters want from us?” asked Minho, staring at the kid from across the room. He dragged a chair until it was a few centimetres away from Seungmin and swung his leg around it so that he sat on it backwards. Minho gently crossed his arms on the stile of the chair, then rested his head on his arms. Patiently he waited for an answer.

   “M-my leader, Chan, thought the killers were you g-guys.” Muttered Seungmin, eyes darting around the room avoiding eye contact.

   “mm… okay then.” Murmured Minho, he got up off the chair and dragged it back to its original place. “it isn’t us though. Maybe you should have thought about that before coming over and kidnapping one of us.”

   Seungmin nodded.

   “Did you know you smell of chocolate? Vampires like chocolate. A target.” Said Minho, randomly. He smirked at Seungmin, seeing the utter fear wash over his face. Minho walked out of the room, bored. He also had to find Jeongin. “Where’s Hyunjin?” whispered Minho, pausing in the corridor on his way to the bedroom where Jisung was sleeping. It was morning and the sun was up. All the curtains were drawn. Hyunjin never came back last night.

   “guys, we have to find Seungmin.” Chan announced. “we should be safe in the daylight. Felix and Changbin you search here he was supposed to be last night and Woojin and I will check the vampires’ apartment.” They all set off.

   Half an hour later, Felix’s deep voice came through the walkie talkie. “We found Seungmin’s bow and arrows. There’s also an arrow with vampire blood on it.”

Chan told them to come to the apartment. Woojin had just unpicked the lock and they were in the lift. Before they had forced Jeongin to tell them which floor and which flat number it was. Woojin unpicked the front door and they burst inside.

   Jisung heard a noise. It was the front door. He tried to pull himself up but only managed to wince in pain from his injury in his side. Minho must’ve heard it too, because the sheets next to him shuffled. Minho’s head popped out, hair ruffled. Jisung looked at slowly open his eyes. So cute.

   “I’ll get it.” Groaned Minho, pecking Jisung lightly on the forehead.

   Chan aimed his knife to where he heard talking. Woojin also aimed his knife. A young man in pink pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt came into the room. He had messy hair and looked familiar to Chan.

   “Who the fuck are you and what do you want with us?” he said, glaring tiredly at the two of them in the doorway. This guy couldn’t be who they were looking for. Woojin lowered his knives. Minho took his chance and threw himself at Woojin, knocking him down. However, he felt a knife dig deep into his back. Minho collapsed, coughing blood.

   “Chan…” he whispered, smiling and laughing. “When did you become a hunter?”

   Chan stared at the vampire. He knew he looked familiar. It was his childhood carer who had disappeared more than ten years ago.

     “Minho?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that Minho was turned a long time ago, it not weird that he worked as Chan's carer ten years ago. I might slip in a flashback chapter next or maybe not depends.


	6. School Life

   “We can’t stay trapped in here.” Jeongin complained, throwing his muddy slippers against the wall as entertainment. Hyunjin was lying there staring at the curtain.

   “During the night, lets smash the window.” He suggested. Jeongin looked scared at first, but then nodded. He didn’t want to be trapped there anymore.

 

   Minho groaned at the pain in his back. He could see black spots appearing. Every cough sent out a spray of blood. Woojin was desperately trying to find a cloth, whilst Chan kept apologising. He needed Hyunjin. A dark red stain was spreading through his white t-shirt.

   Jisung sat in the bedroom. Minho had been gone for some time and the smell of blood -his blood- had just hit his nose. He decided to check what he was doing. Jisung staggered into the living room, he gasped.

   “What the hell? Who are you?” then he saw Minho struggling on the floor. “oh shit, Minho. Are you okay?” he fell down and shuffled himself next to his boyfriend. His wound in his side hadn’t healed yet. Jisung peeled off the bloody shirt and used it as a mop to press against the wound. “Who are you and what do you want?” shouted Jisung, angrily at the pair.

   “It was an accident, I can get that Hyunjin guy for you. He’s in our apartment. Doesn’t he heal fast or something?” stammered the one who wasn’t holding a knife.

   “It’s daylight, dummy.” Whispered the other guy.

   “Give us Jeongin back too.” Said Jisung.

   “give us Seungmin.” Chan announced.

   “Who?” Jisung looked at them confused. He felt Minho try to move. Minho realised then that Seungmin wasn’t in the room. The chair was still there, but bits of ripped rope lay in a ring around the chair. Minho groaned and winced at the same time.

 

   Seungmin was half crawling half dragging himself on the street. Somehow, he had used his pocket knife to cut off the ropes and escape. His left leg was useless and painful. Seungmin had already cut himself several times on broke glass and stones. A little cut on his palm leaked blood onto the pavement. The soft sound of heels approached him from behind. As he turned his head, a fist connected with his face, knocking him out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iTzY?


	7. 4419

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEs I dID JusT aDd "mAJor ChaRActEr dEAtH".

         Hyunjin bolted up, when he heard the door unlocking.

         “Hey, don’t attack us. We’re bringing you back.” Called a deep voice.

         Jeongin was lying on the floor, fiddling with the slipper. The two boys stood up and looked around the door. Pepper and sea salt, what a cute couple.

         “Do you want to clean up first, we have spare clothes.”

         Jeongin realised that his t-shirt was covered in dry blood and his chin and mouth was lines with it too. It was their friend’s blood. Hyunjin was also covered in a bit of his own blood too.

         “we still have half an hour until it should turn dark, but we have a car with black out windows anyway.” Said the short boy.

         “okay.” Said Jeongin. He followed the ginger guy in a room.

         Hyunjin looked at the small guy. “you were the one who kidnapped me.” Hyunjin said. The small guy coughed, “yes sorry about that. I promise I knew about your powers before I snapped your arms.” He grinned, obviously embarrassed. “my name is Changbin.”

         Twenty minutes later, Jeongin came out all clean wearing a huge t-shirt and baggy shorts. He had to tie the strings on his shorts really tight to make sure that they didn’t fall. Hyunjin was wearing a loose stripy t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

         “I could never fight in this; they feel like pyjamas.” Complained Hyunjin, looking himself up and down the mirror. Jeongin assured Hyunjin that they would change when they got back into their normal tight and trendy clothes.

           “let’s go.” Changbin laughed.

           Soon Hyunjin, Jeongin, Felix and Changbin arrived at the apartment. Hyunjin immediately healed Minho and after, Jisung’s wound.

           “so we gave you Hyunjin and Jeongin, where’s Seungmin?” asked Chan, stepping forward. Jeongin held onto Minho when he recognised the name. it was chocolate boy.

           “you didn’t kill him, right?” whispered Jeongin, worriedly. Minho shook his head as he saw Chan’s expressions changing and his hand gripping his knife harder.

           “Honestly, I have no clue. He escaped, but I don’t know how.” Sighed Minho. He realised something. “Seungmin was a chocolate smelling person, that means he’s a target.”

           “Since there’s still a few minutes until dark, I’m changing into some fighting clothes and I'm gearing up.” Announced Hyunjin, strolling out the room. Jeongin walked out too.

         “Same, I look a mess.” Minho said, walking back to his bedroom with Jisung following behind.

 

 

         Seungmin opened his eyes. his head was throbbing, as he tried to sit up. However, he was tied to a table. The soft sound of high heels echoed through the room. Seungmin’s breathing was getting quicker and more panicky.

         “Haha, cute.” Said a female voice. Soft fingers brushed over his broken leg, causing him to flinch and wince. Seungmin tried to move his head to look at the person, but his head was slammed back down on the stone. He sobbed, feeling helpless. Hands moving towards his neck caused him to shiver and try to squirm away. A slightly heavy body jumped on top of him. He felt the person or whatever she was creeping towards his neck.

           “get off me…” whimpered Seungmin. Her breath was hitting his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back  
> updates will be slow, because exams are coming up and I have to 'revise'.


	8. Not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really irrelevant chapter but I just really wanted to describe the vampire group's outfits (even though my description is rubbish). I was really bored and drew them out hehe

     Five minutes later, the four vampires walked out of the doorways. The four humans stared in shock, blown away by their beauty.  
     "Are you trying to make us look poor?" laughed Changbin, looking them up   and down.  
     "These are just our fighting outfits." replied Minho. A black silky shirt hung off his shoulders. The front was slightly tucked into his black tight ripped jeans. Jisung strolled in after him wearing a black loose sleeveless tshirt and tight black jeans. An arm buckle was strapped around his upper arm. From the doorway across the room, Hyunjin walked out. His white shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top. His black leather trousers had knives strapped along the sides of his legs. Jeongin had a black longsleeve tshirt with a white unbuttoned shirt.  
      The four of them had matching chokers with a little skz charm on it. Minho pulled out four other chokers and passed them to Chan.  
      "You guys wear it. They ward off demons." explained Hyunjin.  
      Chan passed them out to Felix, Changbin and Woojin. Woojin turned the little charm around in his fingers. It was beautiful. The gold wires were twisted into the letters s, k and z entwined together. It would look so cool if it was spray painted on a wall. The cloth of the actual choker was so soft contrasting the hard gold metal of the chain and charm. Changbin, Felix, Chan and Woojin clipped the choker on. They all shivered after feeling a strange power surge through their body.

       "Okay, now lets go get Seungmin." said Chan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA IF ANY OF THIS CAN BE POSSIBLE BUT YEAH   
> thanks for putting up with my bullshit


	9. District 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for disappearing.  
> this is my first time writing this sort of fan fic and im not good with feeding scenes and stuff like fights and bettles and injuries  
> im so sorry but yeah thanks for putting up with this

     Seungmin opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, as he tried to sit up. However, he was tied to a table. The soft sound of high heels against stone echoed through the room. Seungmin's breathing was getting quicker and more panicky.

     "Haha. Cute." said a female voice. Fingers brushed over his broken leg, causing him to wince. Seungmin tried to move his head to look at the person, but his head was quickly slammed back down on the table. Feeling helpless, he sobbed. He could feel hands moving towards his neck. A slightly heavy body jumped on top of him, almost crushing his lungs. Seungmin felt the person or whatever she was creeping to his neck.

 

     Jeongin sat on the sofa chewing his nail. The eight of them had to come up with a plan first.

     "I hate this." groaned Chan, repeatedly hitting his head against the wall.

     "Losing brain cells isn't going to help." said Woojin, resting a hand on Chan's shoulder.

    Minho was pacing around the room. "This is so stupid. we cant let whoever too him kill him. It's probably those stupid rookie vampires. Why cant they just stay on their bit of land and feed like a normal civilised vampire would. I swear when I get my hands on those bitches they better watch it. We cant even think of one plan. His blood can be used for bad things, we cant let them kill him. Why is the world against us? Agh. I can't t-take this anymore..." Minho stammered, hands trembling. His breathing was getting fasted and his voice getting more high pitched. His throat was closing up, feeling like it was being squashed. Jisung took Minho's hand and lead him out of the living room to their bedroom.

    "Does he have a panic disorder, or is just the stress getting to him?" asked Chan, trying to remember back to his teenage years. 

    "Panic attacks when he is stressed. However, he normally doesn't get them too often. He might be sensing something." answered Hyunjin.

   

    "Hey calm down Minho!" whispered Jisung, slowly rocking Minho in his arms. He calmly stroked the back of his head. Minho's shaking body eventually returned to normal along with his breathing. The choking sensation in his throat was gone too.

    "I'm okay now." Minho breathes out, touching his throat as he relaxed into Jisung's arms.

 

    Minho and Jisung returned looking calm again. Woojin noticed how Jisung always looked over to Minho to make sure he was alright. It was cute. 

    It was still a little bit light when Hyunjin stood up. He was tired of waiting.

    "Can we just go find Seungmin now? It's basically dark, the sun is mostly down." Hyunjin said.

    "Okay, I don't mind." said Minho. He peered over to Jeongin, whose eyes were darting around the room nervously as he fiddled with the charm on his choker. He had only been a vampire for about one and a half years, his powers hadn't shown yet and Minho wasn't sure if Jeongin could walk around without complete darkness yet. "Hey Jeongin, we can wait until it is completely dark." 

    "No no. It's okay. I think I can handle it." whispered Jeongin, letting go of the charm. Minho nodded at Jeongin.

    "If it burns, tell me straight away. I'll take you back. It is dangerous and unhealthy to burn."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I guess I used my own version on a vampire. i'll explain cos why not. So basically it takes two years to be able to walk around in not complete darkness (sunset but still a little bit dark like dusk) and jeongin turned one and a half years ago. Their powers also turn up after maybe one and a half years, therefore Jeongin should be getting powers any time soon :D


	10. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's here." announced Jisung.

   Soon enough, the chocolate smell filled the vampires’ nostrils, as well as a few other smells and something else like rotten eggs.

   “He’s here.” Announced Jisung, peering around the abandoned buildings that surrounded them. It had almost been an hour since they had left. Jeongin’s skin was on fire and his insides were boiling. Every time he breathed, he felt like throwing up. Sweat beads were forming on his head. The heat was too much for him.

   “Jeongin!” Hyunjin said, as he felt the boy collapse. Everyone turned around to see Jeongin lying on the ground with Hyunjin leaning over him. His breathes were quick and shallow. His skin was turning red, almost steaming.

   “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I told him to tell me if he was overheating.” Muttered Minho, kneeling down next to him.

   “I can take him back.” Suggested Woojin. “I know how to heal this; I took a course when I was training to be a hunter.” Minho nodded and let Woojin scoop Jeongin and take him back.

 

   Seungmin screamed as the vampire bit into his neck. The excruciating pain spread through his body. The vampire giggled, lifting her head to face him. Blood, his blood was dripping from her mouth.

   “you like this?” she whispered, running a hand across her mouth. Seungmin shook his head, but then he winced when his neck moved. The vampire smirked then carried on feeding.

   “Yeji. Stop!” an old man strolled into the room. The smell was disgusting, like foul eggs soaked in mouldy milk mixed with sewage water. The man looked equally disgusting in his ugly orange sleeveless turtleneck. He also had tight jogging bottoms on, it was like they were three times too small. Seungmin felt a tongue slide over his neck, licking up the remaining blood that leaked out after she pulled off. He looked at her in disgust, but she just smiled, a glint of red flashed in her eyes, as she jumped off his body. Seungmin felt relieved that he could breathe again.

   “Now, you my dear, are the last ingredient of my potion.” The man said walking up to the table.

   “w-what do you mean?”

   “well, I can’t explain now. Your friends are here, I’ve got to sort them out. Or I’ll just order these five ladies here to kill them all.”

   “Stop! No! don’t kill them!” sobbed Seungmin, pulling at the chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH I ACTUALLY UPDATED!!   
> I'm so sorry about leaving you guys for ages. my updates are going to be really slooww so im sorry!! 
> 
> also I don't know what im on about with overheating vampires and healing them I don't even know so yeah just put up with it and pretend it makes sense thanks!


	11. message from writer

hi guys 

i am very very sorry but yeah i’m going to go on a break (I KNOW IVE LITERALLY BEEN GONE FOR A FEW MONTHS ALREADY AND YOU ALL PROBABLY COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY AND DIDNT EXPECT ME TO UPDATE ANYMORE) but yeah i might be back , it depends on how much time i have cos atm i have NO time at all so yeah SORRRYYYYYY 

 

bye bye 

 

-sophie 

**Author's Note:**

> Hunters: Chan (leader), Woojin, Seungmin, Felix and Changbin.  
> Vampires: Minho (leader), Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin


End file.
